Some wireless networks provide users with location based services. Location based services (LBS) can use the location, or approximate location, of a wireless device to provide services to a user. Network operators can also use location information in analysis of infrastructure, usage patterns, and the like. For example, some wireless devices now include global positioning system (GPS) capability for determining the location of the wireless device for navigation, rescue, or other purposes. Some devices include other systems and methods of determining the location of the device such as, but not limited to, triangulation using network and/or WIFI® resources, assisted GPS, E911, satellite links, and the like.
The sophistication of wireless devices, wireless networks, and wireless device users are making some sophisticated device capabilities more commonplace. For example, visual voicemail, which was once unavailable for wireless devices, is becoming a popular feature on some devices. Other sophisticated device capabilities can be implemented by wireless networks or the wireless devices to provide users with services. Location based services can require interaction between the wireless network and wireless devices, or components of the wireless networks or devices. As the number of users employing location based services rises, the network and device infrastructure needed to support these services may need to be improved to provide an enjoyable customer experience.